


Reminiscing [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes remembering the past is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reminiscing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/lppd)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/reminiscing) | 5.3 MB | 05:45


End file.
